The Scarlet Warrior
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: Sofia is visited late into the evening by a mysterious warrior. She tells her she will be her guardian from now on. Sofia i left to wonder who this warrior is and why she came to her.
1. The Scarlet Strike

**Chapter 1**

**The Scarlet Strike**

It was midnight in the Kingdom of Enchancia. The Royal Family were all asleep in Enchancia Castle. Sofia had her pet rabbit Clover in her arms as they slept peacefully. James had his dog at his bedside, he turned onto his side as he dozed off. Amber was dreaming of having a tea party with her friends. The guards were all guarding the castle from every nook and cranny. At least, that's what they thought.

Within the market place of the Village of Dunwitty, there was a robbery taking place. A burglur had just stolen from the butcher's shop next to where Sofia and Miranda used to live. He had stolen several meat cuts as well as a bag of loot. He ran off to his wagon to get away without anyone finding out. Little did he know, his every move was being examined, but not by the guards of Enchancia.

From the rooftops of Dunwitty, from behind a chimney, a woman was watching his every move from her binoculars. She wore a skintight scarlet outfit that hugged her body in all the right places, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She glared at him. "Not in my kingdom, you don't buddy."

She lept from the rooftop she was watching the crook from and landed on a rooftop in front of his wagon. She muttered a few words and formed a fireball in her hand. She tossed it at the crook as his wagon started to move. This startled the horse and knocked him out of the wagon. He looked to see a spot with a few flickering flames and a few ashes where the mysterious fireball hit.

Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, the woman landed right in front of him. She smiled at him and paced the ground in front of him. "You know, they say that women can't handle the things that men do every day. Totally untrue." She said as the crook pulled out his sword from his satchel.

"Hey, look girl. You better stay back. I'm well armed."

The woman then smirked and pulled out two swords from her pack. "So am I." She then charged at him and they engaged in a sword duel. The crook seemed to be besting the woman at first, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She sweeped his feet from under him in a split second and disarmed his blade from his hand. It fell into the bushes nearby, blade down.

She then said a few spell words and a vine came down from a nearby tree and grabbed the crook by the foot. He then was lifted upside-down and was just hanging there as his loot bags came down from his coat. She reached into her pocket and left a card where she was standing. Then, she disappeared into the shadows.

The guards ran by the crime scene to find the crook tied up in a vine, mysteriously. As the guards cut him down and then arrested him, one of the guards noticed the card on the ground and he picked it up and read it.

_The Scarlet Warrior._

* * *

"The Scarlet Warrior?" Sofia asked at the family breakfast. "Who is she?"

"No one really knows who she is Sofia." Amber told her. "But she's been around Enchancia for the past 3 months. All I know about her is that she is a master at any weapon you throw at her and she has magical powers that she can use without a wand."

"Every time the castle guards find the crook tied up, they find a calling card, showing that she was responsible for the crook's capture." James replied. "No one knows who her real identity is, and everyone has tried and failed to find out."

"Whoever this 'Scarlet Warrior' is" Miranda said. "she's obviously a master of evasive manuvers."

"I've actually met her face-to-face." Roland said.

"You have Dad?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I've asked her to join the castle guard, but she told me she works alone. She only visits those she feels are trustworthy."

"Mysterious." Sofia muttered.

* * *

That very stormy night, Sofia was in her bed, lost in thought of the Scarlet Warrior. Then, a clap of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts and she was startled up. She looked around her room, nothing seemed out of place. Then, a flash of lightning came and standing in her window-space was you-know-who.

"Hi Sofia." Scarlet Warrior said.

"Scarlet Warrior?" Sofia said nervously.

"*chuckles* You've obviously been listening to your father. I have had the great pleasure of serving many kings and queens in my time. But now, I've decided to settle down for a bit." She said as she sat next to Sofia.

"Why are you in my room?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm here to tell you that I've decided to be your guardian." Scarlet Warrior said.

"Guardian?"

"I protect you from anything that dare threaten you or any of your friends. To call me for help..." She twirled her fingers and a ruby flute appeared out of thin air. "Play this." She handed the flute to her.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I have my ways, Sofia. I've been watching you ever since you became who you are. I decided 'she's the one.'" Scarlet Warrior asked as she started to leave.

"How do I know this isn't a setup for something though?" Sofia asked suspiciously. Scarlet stopped in her tracks.

"Setup? *chuckles to herself* I've never been more serious." Then, she started to sing to her princess.

**Way beyond the boundaries of your city's lights  
Stand the heroes waiting for your crys  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself  
When the moment finally comes  
I'll be there to help**

**And on that day  
When you need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here**

**Citizen Soldiers  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide  
From the dark of despair!  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered!  
We'll always be ready  
Because we will always be there!**

**When there are people crying in the streets  
When they're starving for a meal to eat  
When they simply need a place to make their beds  
Right here underneath my wing  
You can rest your head**

**And on that day  
When you need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here!**

**Citizen Soldiers  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide  
From the dark of despair!  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered!  
We'll always be ready  
Because we will always be there!**

**Hope and pray  
That you'll never need me  
But rest assured, I will not let you down  
I walk beside you  
But you may not see me!  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown!**

**On that day when  
You need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here!**

**On that day when  
You don't have the strength for the burden you bear  
I'll be right here!**

**Citizen Soldiers  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide  
From the dark of despair!  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered!  
We'll always be ready  
Because we will always be there!**

Remember this well Sofia." Scarlet said, then disappeared with a clap into a puff of red smoke.

"Hmmmm..." Sofia thought in wonder. "I have a guardian now, but what if she knows about my Amulet? Then what will I do?"

* * *

**The song that Scarlet said at the end is Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down.**


	2. The Warrior's Story

**Chapter 2**

**The Warrior's Pet**

The Scarlet Warrior was resting on top of one of the towers of Enchancia Castle. She had a bag beside her as she awaited someone from in the castle. Then, the baby Griffin came out from the window of the Castle Jewel Room. He flew over to her tower and sat beside her.

Scarlet Warrior smiled and scratched him on the head. "Hello there, my dear pet. How's the guarding going?"

"It is going like a charm, Scarlet." Griffin said.

"I have a task for you." She handed him the bag. "These bags contain ruby flutes and notes. I want you to bring them to all of Sofia's friends."

"But Scarlet. How will I know where they live?" Griffin asked. Scarlet leaned down to look him in the eyes. Her eyes glowed blue and his eyes followed suit. She pulled away from him.

"There. I've transferred the information to your mind. And if you even think about taking those flutes, you don't get your trout snacks."

"Aw man." He then took the bags and flew towards the village of Dunwitty.

* * *

Lucinda was in her house getting ready for bed. She had just hung her hat and robes on the stand and had just changed into her nightgown. On her nightstand, she saw a note sitting by a case.

"Huh?" She picked up the note and read it.

"_If you're reading this note, you are one of Sofia's allies. I am her sworn guardian, the Scarlet Warrior. In the case is a ruby flute. If you ever need my help, play the flute in any song you choose._

_Sleep well,  
Scarlet Warrior."_

Lucinda put down the note and opened the case. As the note promised, the case contained a decadent ruby flute. Lucinda put the flute into her pocket and went to sleep.

* * *

The very next day, the royal coach arrived at Royal Prep. Sofia, Amber, and James stepped out. As soon as they entered the doors, they immediately heard all of the students talking about the same thing.

"I swear! I went to bed last night, and standing on the nightstand was a note and a ruby flute!" Zandar said.

"Same here, Zandar." Hildegarde said.

"Everyone's said the same thing." Clio said.

_"Ruby flute. Could it be..."_ Sofia thought to herself.

"Sofia!" Vivian called over. Sofia ran over to her.

"Yes, Vivian?"

"I swear, everyone's said the same thing. I went to bed last night after dinner, and waiting on my nightstand was a note. And this ruby flute." Vivian said, showing Sofia her flute.

"Was this note signed by someone who calls herself the Scarlet Warrior?" Sofia asked.

"How'd you know?" Vivian asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sofia said. "I need a word with her."

* * *

That afternoon, Sofia walked into Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's office.

"Come in, Sofia dear." Flora said. "Have a seat anywhere you like."

Sofia sat down in a leather chair in front of their desk.

"Do you have a question?" Fauna asked.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the other students. What do you know about the Scarlet Warrior?"

The headmistresses gasped at her name. "How can she know about her? She only visits those who she feels are trustworthy!" Merryweather gasped.

"I don't know, but we must tell her." Fauna said. They went in front of her.

"The Scarlet Warrior used to be our apprentice in magic. She was the finest student we ever had. She was a child prodigy in magic since she was 10 years old, she doesn't even need a wand to cast her spells." Flora explained to her.

"She showed much more trust than Miss Nettle, which is why we let her take a look at our spellbook. She kept her promise that she only uses the spells for good, and since she graduated, she trained herself in the use of weapons." Merryweather continued.

"She's served many kings and queens in her time, and the twist is this. She never wanted to stop helping the kingdoms with her powers. So she cast a spell on herself giving her semi-imortality."

"Semi-imortality? So she can't die?" Sofia asked.

"Not exactly, Sofia. The spell is only allowed for the most worthy of them, or else it won't work, but it did for her. But she can die, but every time she dies, she is reincarnated with all of her memories intact." Fauna finishes.

"Wow. She is amazing at what she does." Sofia said.

"Indeed she is." Flora said as Sofia left.

* * *

That night, as Sofia sat down for bed, she took out her ruby flute and played it. A cloud of red mist came in from her windows 3 seconds after she stopped. The red cloud surrounded her play area, and Scarlet Warrior stepped out of it.

"You've heard that I've given the other princes and princesses the flutes too." Scarlet said as she walked towards Sofia.

"Why did you do it?"

"My dear Sofia. If I am to be your guardian, I must protect your friends as well. I've given a flute to Lucinda too."

"I guess that makes sense. I do have one other question. Do you know about my amulet, the Amulet of Avalor?"

Scarlet bowed her head and took off her eye mask. "Of course I do, Sofia. I'm the one who crafted it."

"_You _made my amulet?!"

"Yes. That is why I chose you. Because the amulet did. I decided when I made it that whoever the Amulet chose, I would guard with my lives." Scarlet said.

"Oh. Thank you, Scarlet Warrior."

"Please, call me Scarlet." she said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Maybe she can tell me what it does." Sofia thought.

* * *

**I'd be hard-pressed to find someone who saw this coming. See you next time, guys.**


	3. Scarlet's Vendetta

**Chapter 3**

**Scarlet's Vendetta**

In the village of Dunwitty, Jade and Ruby were sleeping over at Jade's house for the night. They were just talking about how Sofia is.

"She's got it all now, we are so lucky that we are her best friends." Jade said.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. I've heard that the legendary Scarlet Warrior is her self-proclaimed guardian now." Ruby said.

"That's impossible. Ancient stories say that there's a powerful warrior named Scarlet, but modern scholars agreed that she never existed. How do we know if she is real."

"If she told you herself." a voice said from the shadows. Jade and Ruby gasped as Scarlet stepped out of the shadows of the corner. They shook in nerves as Scarlet approached them. "Jade Chen. Ruby Hanshaw."

"H-h-how do you know our names?" Ruby said.

"I'm Sofia's guardian, I've been watching over all her friends for weeks now. As her guardian, I watch over all of her friends and protect them. These flutes are your's." She twirled her fingers and two ruby flutes came out of thin air and she gave them to her. "If you ever need me, play them and I will come to you." She started to walk off through the door.

"Wait!" Jade shouted. Scarlet stopped in her tracks. "How do we know these work."

"That is a question I can't answer." She clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Late that night, Scarlet was standing on a curved rooftop next to gargoyles. She saw Sofia get ready for bed and she smiled. "That's my girl."

"She's an angel, Scarlet." a voice said.

"You've made the right choice for who you should be the guaridan to. Scarlet turned around and saw two princesses who she was awesome friends with.

"Mulan. Merida." She said as the three warriors stood on the rooftop. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"We never left." Merida said.

"That princess is so selfless. She deserves that Amulet more than anyone else in the universe. She might even be worthy enough to be our apprentice." Mulan said.

"Apprentice?! That's too dangerous Mulan!" Scarlet said.

"She needs be able to protect herself from danger. Especially that despicable Cedric." Merida said.

"Do not mention his name in front of me. No one takes her Amulet. Not if I can help it." She jumped into the window while Sofia was sleeping and turned her over to see the Amulet's clasp. She stuck her hand out to it and a stream of energy came out to it. The energy wrapped itself around the clasp and it vanished into thin air. "No one can remove that amulet except for her now."

She jumped out the window in front of her fellow warrior princesses. "She'll be our apprentice. I'll allow it."

Merida nodded and took out her bow. She took out a note and tied it to an arrow. She strung the arrow and fired it into the window. It landed inside of Sofia's walk-in closet.

"See you two tommorow." Scarlet said to the pair.

"See you soon, Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar." They then took their leave on Mulan's bigger Dragon.

* * *

The next afternoon, Scarlet was in Sofia's room as Sofia was in her play area, with her dolls. She was staring out the window of the room, she didn't even look at her princess as she was playing with the family dolls. She saw her pick up a familiar doll to her from the reflection. This left a sad expression on her face.

"I was about your size when your grandfather gave me that doll, it could fit in my pocket." This got Sofia's attention as she looked at her guardian. "I carried that thing everywhere. I didn't think that I could love anything as much as I loved that doll." Sofia looked at her and said nothing in response as she played. "When he passed away, I laid it right there next to him." Sofia felt a tear come to her eye in sympathy for her guardian's loss. Scarlet looked on as a wagon from Dunwitty came into the castle grounds, carrying Jade and Ruby. "Sometimes, life just seems like chapters of goodbyes."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Scarlet. King Roland the First gave you this doll, personally?"

She nodded at her. "Did you really think what I do is easy Sofia? I've made so many sacrifices to be who I am, my throne at Cinnibar. My family. I gave up everything so I could help the world! Your amulet gets its power from my essence. I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control."

"I didn't realize how hard you had it. However, because of what you gave up, I truly admire your work."

She told her to go play with her friends, while she went out to the field to practice. "Will you meet them with me?" Scarlert nodded.

Sofia and Scarlet walked out of the room and met the two villagers in front of the castle.

"Sofia!" Jade and Ruby shouted in unison.

"Jade! Ruby!" Sofia ran up to them and hugged them. They walked up to the castle, where Scarlet was waiting, leaning on a castle railing.

"You need anything, play the flutes. I do not mean normal favors, that's Baileywick's job." She said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Scarlet walked off to the fields, when she bumped into Cedric the Royal Sorcerer, who was gathering herbs for his potions.. Cedric gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh dear."

"Cedric." She said venom in her voice as she drew her sais. "You hunted my father down like an animal and destroyed him."

"Yes, I did. You didn't think that your power is useless to me, tell Sofia to give me the Amulet of Avalor and I'll only partially hurt her."

"I knew you were after the Amulet I made, which is why, when I poured my magic essence into it, I installed a failsafe into it. The power can only be used if the Amulet is willingly passed on from one wearer to the next."

"So, I can't steal it?"

"Precisely. Your father would be ashamed of you for taking the life of my father." Scarlet said, she threw a sai at the tree behind him.

"Is that all you've got?"

"That was just a warning." She then disappeared in a clap.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins." Cedric said.


	4. The Tale of the Scarlet Warrior

**Chapter 4**

**The Tale of the Scarlet Warrior**

Sofia was getting dressed for the day, when she saw an arrow sticking out of the wall. She saw a note sticking out of it and picked it up and read it after she got dressed.

"Dear, Sofia,  
Scarlet is going out for the day to visit an old friend in Corona. She would like you to meet me and our 'sister' in the forest while she is away for the day. We would like to train you as our apprentice.  
Love,  
Princess Merida."

"Princess Merida? What's she doing here if the Amulet didn't summon her?" Sofia said as she walked out to the fields.

* * *

Sofia ran off to the fields of the castle grounds. She looked for Merida as she went down to the forest. "Hello?! Princess Merida?!" She then spotted the warrior Princesses in the trees. Mulan was sharpening her katana on the a dead branch, while Merida sharpened the tips of her arrows.

"She's here, Mulan." Merida said as they dropped down to her. They bowed before Sofia's presence.

"Princess Sofia I of Enchancia." Mulan said as she embraced Sofia.

"Scarlet is our sister in faye. She was right to choose you to protect." Merida said.

"You have a gift. A mind and kindness that has taken us and even Scarlet years to develop." Mulan said as they sat down on the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

"We did! It just took us a long time." Merida said.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Our point is, the 3 of us would love to train you to be one of us. A _kunoichi. _A female warrior." Mulan said.

"Really? You'd do that."

"If we didn't we wouldn't be here talking to you about it. But we're warning you. This will be harder than anything you've ever done. It will drain you physically, mentally, and spiritually." Merida said.

"Well, can't be worse than defending the Amulet." Sofia said.

"Here is your outfit." Mulan said handing her a female purple skin-tight outfit.

"I thouht that princesses didn't have what it takes to be warrior." Sofia said.

"That was what everyone thought. But that was before..." Merida started.

"Before Scarlet." Mulan said.

"I know about Scarlet. She was the first female ever to become a warrior, Mulan was the second. She took all her magic lessons from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Scarlet was more than just a warrior. She is also a princess." Mulan said.

"She's a princess?"

* * *

She attended Royal Prep like all of us as th king and . However, she took every lesson that no other princess was even interested in trying. All of the other princesses took things like tea parties, royal gown decoration. She showed no interest in that in the slightest. She was always more attracted to the way the princes were taking fighting lessons. To her, there was always something so satisfying about holding the weapons that the princes used. She watched the princes and was mesmerized by the way they fought. She looked the rules, there was nothing saying that a princess couldn't be a warrior.

When she started attending the classes, everyone didn't think she had what it took. They all looked down on her, thinking they were better than her in every way. But that didn't hinder her in the slightest. She never once even thought about giving up. She sword fought the princes in due time. She always put up a fight in her lessons. She proved everyone that they were wrong about them. She became the first ever princess ever to become a warrior. She set the examples for me and Merida.

* * *

"Scarlet is a princess." Sofia said.

"She's the youngest warrior ever in the female industry. And she's only 16." Merida said.

"So young, yet so driven. Thank you two." Sofia said.

"Get back home and have some rest." Mulan said. "Lessons start tomorrow."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I need some friends to give me some ideas.**


	5. Scarlet's Champions

**Welcome back to The Scarlet Warrior where we have entered Crossover-Land. First up, League of Legends.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Scarlet's Champions**

Scarlet has made a lot of friends over the years. They made a vow that they would always be there for her. And if that means they stand guard of her palace in Cinnibar, they will gladly oblige.

On the wall was a girl with brown boots, black hair, a purple dress with a belt that had a cowboy spur as the buckle, and fingerless gloves. She also wore a purple and yellow top hat as well as leg and arm bands. Over her shoulder, she carried a long sniper gun as she looked onto the horizon.

Standing to her right was a beautiful girl who wore a gorgeous red kimono with short sleeves. She had brown fox ears, blak hair, brown eyes that were shaped like a foxes, and behind her, there lashed nine white fox tails. As she was watching with the sniper girl, she played with a magic ball with her tails.

Standing to her left, was a girl who wore a blue dress and seemed to hover in the air. She had long blue hair in pigtails wth yellow highlights at the ends. She carried with her an etwahl that she played much to the sniper and fox girls' enjoyment.

"Hey, Caitlyn?" The fox girl said to the sniper girl. "How much longer til we have to fight Cedric's evil creature's?"

"I'm not sure, Ahri." Caitlyn said. She looked at a device that Scarlet gave her that had a radar sensing them. "But they are getting close to us."

"Don't worry, Caitlyn." Scarlet said from behind them as she joined the girls. "They won't know what hit them."

"You know it Scarlet." said a little girl with white and red leggings, black shoes, a purple dress, and a pink cat's ears headband. She has a pink backpack and held a teddy bear closely to her, lovingly.

"Thank you Annie."

Caitlyn aimed her rifle down at the horizon. She looked at the girl with the etwahl. "Sona, get us ready for the battle."

"_With pleasure, my_ _friends."_ Sona said in their minds. Sona was mute, so she was unable to produce any sound. She did, however, have psychic abilities that give her telepathy. The Maven of the Strings strummed the etwahl and as the music played, Scarlet, Ahri, Annie, aand Caitlyn felt stronger all of a sudden. Sona then used her magical music on herself.

Ahri used her fox vision and saw a bunch of dark creatures approaching the palace. "They're coming!"

"Don't worry. Look at you guys. I chose you four to be my friends for a reason! Ahri, you are awesomely poweful with magic. You can always use powers that equal my powers."

"And I respect you for that so much. I wanted to be human so bad after the human conscience kicked in after I absorbed the life forces. I felt so bad after. You made me as close to human as I am going to get. No one asked you to, you just did. I joined your army as respect for your friendship."

Scarlet smiled at Ahri and hugged her. She turned to Caitlyn. "And you. You hardly need an introduction, you're Caitlyn! You served as the Sheriff of Piltover for 2 years, and you still have the strength to fight off evil creatures!"

"That's why you came to me, Scarlet. As a sniper, I am the best of the best in my field."

"You taught me in the skills of a sniper. You're a good friend." She turned to Annie. "Annie, you may be little but you are so strong in magic. You single-handedly tamed our good friend Tibbers." Scarlet said, touching the teddy bear.

"Tibbers is so friendly to my friends. Of course he is going to be your friend." Annie said, hugging the four of them.

Scarlet turned to Sona. "Sona, they call you The Maven of the Strings for a reason. You're music is so powerful, the minute I heard it, I loved it. I researched you. You're kind background made me want you as a friend instantly."

"_I did the same for you, sister."_

The creatures got to the walls. They started blasting the palace with magic energy blasts. The five girls gasped at the sight of their home being attacked.

"Now, Caitlyn!" Ahri shouted.

Caitlyn aimed her sniper at the front monster. "Meet the long gun of the law." She then fired off the shot. It shot the monster in the neck and he fell straight down to the ground.

"Let's go people!" Scarlet shouted as they jumped down.

Ahri landed on her feet and was surrounded by 20 monsters. She growled lightly and jumped at them, summoning blue fireball from her hands. She then juggled them in the air with her tails and knocked them at the monsters, killing them in one hit. She then fired tones of magic orbs at the monsters and knocked them away with her tails. There was one monster in front of her. Ahri blew a kiss at him and he approached her, unwillingly seduced. She then spun, therefore, rapidly hitting her with her tails.

Another group of monsters advanced Ahri, knocking her down. One prepared to impale her with his sword, but was destroyed by a mana-induced fire blast. Ahri looked to see Annie skipping towards her.

Annie hugged Tibbers lovingly and then tossed him into the air. In a cloud of smoke, a demon bear emmerged and started ripping the monsters to shreds of magic. Annie then advanced and healed Ahri with her magic. Annie got onto Tibbers and they raced off.

Sona faced 15 monsters in front of her. She used her etwahl to fire tons of energy blasts at them. She then strummed and increased her durability and started blasting away at the monsters by hitting them with the unbreakable etwahl.

Scarlet and Caitlyn were standing back-to-back. The two of them smiled as a white-furred pegasus came down and she smiled on them. "Take to the skies, Oleander." Scarlet said.

"My pleasure." Oleander said as her owner and Caitlyn got onto her. Scarlet then focused on her powers and as they flew and Caitlyn sniped down several monsters, Scarlet fired energy beams from her eyes. They hit the monsters and destroyed them instantly. As they saw flying monsters approach, Scarlet jumped off of Oleander and shape-shifted into a griffin. She screeched and clawed at the monsters. One of them actually cut her in the arm. She felt the pain, but ignored it as the gang destroyed the last of the monsters.

* * *

As the girls regrouped, Ahri tended to Scarlet's injury. "How could a monster cut you? You have unbreakable skin."

"I'm not perfect, Ahri."

"You're supposed to be invunerable to any normal attacks." Caitlyn said.

"These things aren't normal. Cedric thought out his plan most cleverly."

"Tell Sofia that we are there for her too." Annie said.

"She is going to love you." Scarlet said as the five champions went in the palace.


	6. Scarlet's Army

**Chapter 6**

**Scarlet's Army**

Sofia stirred in her bed, dreaming of how her training would be with her teachers. She was completely unaware that a grappling hook came up to her open window as she slept. In through the window climbed a 30-year old man. He wore a white robe that had red markings, and hid tons of knives under his belt. He was careful to be quiet with his steps as he approached Sofia's nightstand. He took out a note that he wrote a few hours ago at Scarlet's palace and placed it on Sofia's nightstand.

He pressed the comm-link on his ear that he used to communicate with his sisters and brothers in faye. "Scarlet, she has the note on her nightstand."

"Thank you, Ezio. Even as an assassin, you are so sublime with how gentle you treat your innocents." Scarlet said.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze scoffed. He is an assassin with the best of them. He uses so many things to carry out his killings, but when it comes to Scarlet and Sofia and their friends, he is so gentle-willed. He jumped down from the window and was caught from another rooftop by a snake-sword.

The camera goes over to show Isabella "Ivy" Valentine pulling Ezio up with her snake-sword Valentine. She flicked her wrist and Ezio came up in a flash. Ezio shakes Ivy's hand and they jump into the forest and start to head back to the palace.

"Ezio, Scarlet recruited us for the army for a good reason. We are here to do what we are meant to do with our lives." Ivy said as they walked back to Scarlet's palace together.

"Says the girl who lost her mortality when her soul was taken by that accursed sword." Ezio said.

"Cervantes used that sword in the wrong way. Even after I got my soul back, I couldn't even get my mortality back if I tried. You know that I'm stuck with Scarlet for all eternity because we are like sisters." Ivy argued.

"Touche."

"And you know as well as they do that they aren't the only ones who are immortal, Ezio. Then again, I was born immortal." said a voice from the shadows.

Ivy lit up the way with a lantern. She shined the light around them. Leaning against a tree was a young woman. She had a long slender body that seemed to curve in all the right places. She had long slick hair, a skin-tight black outfit, holsters and guns for heels, and a nice pair of reading glasses. She walked over to Ezio and Ivy.

"Oh, Bayonetta. You fantastic witch you." Ezio said.

"I love to sneak around you guys. I'm a witch for crying out loud!" Bayonetta said.

"True. Speaking of which, you should teach Lucinda to improve her witchcraft." Ivy suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Ivy. I'll think about it after a good night's sleep." Bayonetta said.

* * *

Sofia woke up the next morning with Clover snuggled in her arms. She scratched Clover's head and he woke up, sighing with his relaxation. Sofia then noticed the note on her nightstand as Mia and Robin flew in through her window.

"What the? Where did that note come from?" Robin asked as she and Mia perched.

"I'm not sure. Scarlet must have snuck in again and put the note here." Sofia suggested. She opened the note as she got out of the bed.

"Meet us at Scarlet's Palace at 11:00 am. We would like to meet you face to face.  
Sincerely,  
Anonymous.

P.S. Wear your warrior outfit."

She got changed into her warrior outfit as Clover, Mia, and Robin followed her down the stairs. Roland was waiting for her at the well.

"Dad!" She said as Robin, Clover, and Mia hid behind the railing.

"Sofia, I need to talk to you. Alone." Roland said as he sat her down on the bench. "And you can bring your little pets out too."

"*Sigh* Come on out guys." Sofia said as Clover, Mia, and Robin walked out and sat down. "How long have you known?"

"Since I gave you the Amulet. I also know that Scarlet has decided to be your guardian. Nothing goes on in this castle without me knowing it."

"Yeah. I learned that the hard way." Sofia remarked as she flashed back to the window dillema.

"Remember when I said that Scarlet works alone?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, apparently, she doesn't anymore. For the past three weeks she's travelled the world recruiting friends and warriors to join her army. They will be nice and friendly to you, but don't let how they act towards you fool you."

"How do you know this."

"She told me herself. Her warriors are some of the most passionate, die-hard, and fearless warriors around. They range everywhere from ninjas, to magical creatures, to magic users, and even an assassin or two."

"Woah. Do you know any of them?" Sofia asked.

"Only two. One of them is a ninja who goes by Ryu Hayabusa. Known as the Modern-Day Ninja, he has been trained since childhood in the ways of the ninja. Thanks to his high intellect and natural adaptive skills, he eceeded among all of his peers until he eventually claimed the Hayabusa name. While he walks the path of the ninja with pride, he understood that it would be a path full of danger, despair, and hardship. He realized this at the age of 21 by the death of his father and the destruction of his own clan. He even died himself only to be resurrected later to exact his vegenence."

"Wow, he gives ninjas a really good name for what they do." Sofia said.

"Exactly. His resurrection has hardened his feelings, which work to his advantage in combat. He is brutal and merciless to those who try to hurt you, your friends, or his fellow army members; however, he is also calculating and strategic. He will do all he can to maintain the peaceful balance in the world, much like Scarlet does. And if that means he has to defeat a hundred monsters that attack this castle, he will. Gladly. That is why she has chosen him to join her army and he instantly accepted.."

"What about when he is not in combat?"

"He is actually very respectful and calm. He shows kindness and maturity far beyond his years, earning him a positive reputation from his village, his allies, and sometimes even his enemies."

"Wow. Who is the other warrior you know?"

"Her name is Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. She used to be a regular fox but desired to become a human to complete her connection to the magical world around her. She wandered into a battlefield once and absorbed the life force of a downed soldier, turning her half-human. But it wasn't enough for her and she wanted to become full. She continued to absorb the life force by drawing men in with her beauty. Don't become like she was."

"I won't."

"Sadly, this turned out to be a catch-22 for Ahri when her human conscience kicked in. She then made a pact with Scarlet and joined her army as her friend in return for completing her transformation with no more fatalities. She is very adept in magic and will serve as a fine protector for you. I am placing my trust in her and her brothers and sisters in faye to protect you with every breath in their body."

"I'm sure they will." Sofia said as she and her pets left for Scarlet's palace with her map.

* * *

**Ezio belongs to Assassin's Creed. Ivy belongs to Soulcalibur. Ryu Hayabusa belongs to Ninja Gaiden. Bayonetta belongs to the game of the same name.**


	7. Scarlet and Mileena's Remption

**Hi guys. If you read my other stories on Ben 10, you will very well know that Chaotic is where I get my main inspirations from. So I figured now, I'd bring it in.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mileena's Redemption and Sofia's Heartbreak**

Scarlet walked into the hallway of her palace. "Kitana! Sub-Zero!"

A ninja in a blue _gi _with a dragon symbol on it and a woman who wore a veil and had her black hair in a ponytail and wore blue more revealing clothing backflipped into the hallway and stood in front of Scarlet.

"What may we do for you, Scarlet?" Kitana asked.

"To fight evil with this army, we need to recruit villains who have it in them to be good."

"You don't mean-" Kitana asked.

"I do. Bring me Mileena, please."

"You've lost it, Scarlet. Mileena will never join us! She was created under the orders of the evil demon Shao Khan!"

"True, but the fact of the matter is she was created from your DNA. She's only evil as long as she chooses to be. I have something in my spells that can cure her of what is under that veil." Scarlet said.

She handed a syringe with a potion identical to the colors of Mileena's suit. She handed it to Kitana. "Give this to Mileena while she sleeps. It contains a powerful potion that will cure her of her Tarkatan blood.

"You'd better be right about this, Scarlet." Sub-Zero said. Kitana and Sub-Zero then left to the lands of the Tarkatans.

* * *

Through the forest from Enchancia to Cinnibar, Sofia was wandering along the path with Clover, Mia, and Robin following close behind her. The forest was beautiful in the daylight. Then, all of a sudden, she saw a lightning-quick blur going through th shadows.

"What was that?!" Clover asked, frightened.

"I'm not sure." Robin said as she and Mia perched on the ground.

Then, suddenly, a female tiger humanoid dropped down in front of them. She was orange with brown stripes and a cream-colored underbelly. She had black claws and flowing red hair. Her ears were pointed at the top of her head. She wore a black bra and a loin skirt.

She approached Sofia, Mia, Robin, and Clover. "Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Intress."

"Are you with Scarlet?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. None of us _work _for her. She may be our leader, but she is like our sister more than our leader." Intress said.

"Wait, if you are a tiger, than-"

"I can still talk to you even if you weren't wearing that Amulet. I may be a tiger, but I am a magical creature as well." Intress said and she pointed her paw at a dead tree. "Rip Tide!" A large burst of water came out of her paw at an extremely high pressure and it blasted the tree as it was destroyed.

"...Wow." Sofia said.

"Scarlet would like to see you effective immediately. Flux Bauble!" Intress pulled out a bauble and pressed it. She and Sofia's group was then transported to Scarlet's palace.

Her palace, suprising according to her name, was acutally mutlicolored. The wooden doorway was actually vermillion colored. She had a moat surrouding her palace that had dozens of koi fish swimming in it. Beyond the doorway, there was a spectacular scenery including 10 giant towers, much like Enchancia castle. The towers were colored as follows, indigo, lime, scarlet (duh), rose, sky blue, cirmson, navy, pink, chartreuse, and magenta. There was a garden beyond the doors that contained even the magical golden flowers.

Intress and Sofia with her pets walked through the door. Waiting for her on the other side was Scarlet. Scarlet was on a unicycle in the fields. She was juggling 3 daggers very fast in her hands. She kept her balance while juggling the knives.

"Don't even think about trying this at home, Sofia. Scarlet is a masterfully trained professional her powers and warrior skills." Intress said.

Scarlet caught the knives and jumped off the unicycle. She saw Sofia and her pets in the doorway. She pocketed her daggers and ran up to Sofia and hugged her. "Welcome to my home, Sofia. I see you've met Intress."

"She is nice."

"Come on. I would like you to meet my friends." Scarlet said as Sofia and her pets followed. As they entered the palace, a coin suddenly rolled by and landed at Scarlet's feet. "Oh, dear." Then suddenly a bald tuxedoed man came and laid his hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Princess Sofia."

Sofia turned around and saw the man.

"Oh, yeah. When I recruited the members of my army, I visited all of time and space. This is Agent 47."

"Is he an assassin?" Sofia asked.

"Seriously, Sofia? Find a dictionary and you will see this guy's picture next to the word 'assassin!'"

"How should you start with introductions, Scarlet." 47 asked.

"47 is a clone, genetically enhanced to be the perfect assassin. However, unlike the other clones under the French Foreign Legion, 47 was a special case, showing feelings and emotion that none of the others clones could display."

"Clone?"

"A duplicate of an actual being." 47 said.

"Ort Meyer, one of the heads of the legion, raised 47 as sort of a son and he was deemed to be the best agent he had. He pulled off his first successful assassination at the age of 12. As he grew older, he became, like me, a master of firearms, hand-to-hand combat and melee weapons, and displays an inhuman amount of ingenuity and skill. He shows little emotion, but behind that guise of professionalism lies a genuine heart."

"Glad I'm on your side, huh, Princess?"

"Yeah."

Scarlet, 47, and Intress led them to the dining hall, where the rest of Scarlet's army was waiting. "Sofia, please let me introduce my army/friends. Link."

A 17-year old boy garbed in green with pointed ears came up and shook Sofia's hand.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio came up and shook her hand.

"Isabella "Ivy" Valentine." Ivy came up and hugged Sofia.

"Ahri." Ahri came up and hugged Sofia, hard.

"Dad told me about you, Ahri." Sofia said.

"Sona." Sona floated and hugged Sofia.

"Caitlyn." Caitlyn came up and shook Sofia's hand.

"You know Mulan and Merida." The two of them bowed.

"Annie." Annie came up and shook Sofia's hand.

"Bayonetta." The witch came up and bowed to Sofia and hugged her.

"Ryu Hayabusa." The ninja came up and gave Sofia the master's bow.

"Dad has told me about you as well."

"Takinom." A creature with red wings and a spiky mane came down and shook Sofia's hand.

"And Katarina." Katarina sheathed her tonfa blades and gave Sofia the Master's bow.

"Sub-Zero and Kitana are out right now getting us some more allies." Scarlet said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Scarlet has proven herself to be a great guardian and hopefully you will be to." Sofia said.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a nice work-out with Ryu." Ryu and Scarlet walked off to the

* * *

Kitana and Sub-Zero saw Mileena sleeping in her bed from the ceiling of her room in the Tarkatan lands. Mileena was sleeping peacefully. Sub-Zero froze a slide to get down to Mileena without waking her up. They slid down and Kitana took out the syringe and popped out the needle.

"Gently, Kitana." Sub-Zero said.

"I'm under a lot of pressure here." Kitana said as she gave her sister the injection and loaded the potion into her bloodstream. Once Kitana took the syringe out of Mileena's arm, Mileena woke up.

"Kitana!" She said and pulled out her sais and tossed them at her sister. Kitana ran up the wall and dodged the sais.

"Sub-Zero, get the veil off of her face!" Kitana yelled as they dodged her attacks.

As Sub-Zero got in front of her, Mileena started to feel awfully sweaty in her face. Sub-Zero took advantage of her staggering and tore off her veil. She saw her hideous face in the mirror. Then, before her very eyes, her teeth started rounding themselves out and her jaw started to position itself upright to match Kitana's jaw. Her hideous jaw was cured to look human.

Mileena touched her reflection of the beautiful twin to Kitana in front of her. "What? This isn't possible!"

"You can thank the Scarlet Warrior for helping you, should you choose to join us."

"I would do anything for her if she did this for me...sister." Mileena said, embracing Kitana in a hug.

They were suddenly transported back to Scarlet's palace, where she was waiting in her chair with Sofia by her side. "Sofia, my dear. These are your new guardians-Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Mileena."

Mileena went up to Sofia and embraced her in a light hug. "Princess Sofia, I've heard of you so much. You are an angel."

"How does it feel to turn against Shao Khan and be on our side, Mileena?"

"Weird, but I'll get used to it, kind of like I'll have to get used to my new beauty." Mileena said, bowing before Scarlet.

"Hey, Scarlet?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Scarlet asked her server.

"How do you feel about our Royal Sorcerer, Mr. Cee-dric?"

Scarlet, Kitana, and Sub-Zero gasped.

"You never told her?" Kitana asked.

"I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure how well she would take it."

"She has a right to know. You are many things, Scarlet. But a liar, you are not." Sub-Zero said.

"I know, Sub. It's fundamentally against everything I love about being a warrior." She approached Sofia.

"Sofia, remember how I told you how my father, King Marcus died?"

"Yes, he lived in this very palace, which was given to you."

"I assure you, Sofia, I told you the truth. But I haven't told you all the truth."

"What?!"

"I'm afraid the death of my father was no accident. It was in fact murder."

Sofia was standing in shock while Mileena comforted her.

"Worse yet. The killer is somewhere in your castle."

"Tell me the story." Sofia said, heartbroken.

"Cedric has a vast knowledge in the magical arts, despite his screw-ups. But what he knows..." She touched the Amulet of Avalor. "...is nothing compared to the power in this."

"Are you telling me that-"

"Your Amulet's power may come from me, but I haven't told you how I got the power. My family's magic was from my father. Cedric and Nettle have always after it even as young apprentices."

* * *

*Flashback*

One faithful night, they appeared in this very room. They challenged my father to a magic duel for the power. I was already mastered in my warrior skills. I snuck by their duel when I heard the noise from my room. I held on to my teddy bear for comfort at the horror I saw before me. My father did his job and protected the amulet but... he got hurt. The kind of hurt that doesn't get better. With his dying request, he gave the powers to me through a transfer spell.

I felt the same powers as I feel today enter me and I felt the surge of energy. With my newfound powers, I realized I didn't need a wand and I destroyed all of the evidence of the fight. I then buried my father and made up a story of his death.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Sofia said with tears in her eyes.

"No one knows the truth except for me, those two, you, and my army." Scarlet said. "Tell no one about this, not even Miranda."

"I swear...I swear." Sofia cryed.

"I have always been afraid of my new powers and that I would lose control." Scarlet said. "But I don't want to hold back anymore. I want to be the warrior, I want revenge on Nettle and Cedric. It is going to be a fate worse than death itself for them."

"We're here for you." Mileena said standing up.

"I am too...sister." Sofia said. "You'll do anything for me, and I know it."

"Of course I do. We're practically family." Scarlet said walking Sofia to her room. "Kitana, send word to Roland that Sofia's staying with us for awhile."

"Of course, Scarlet." Kitana then walked out the door and left for Enchancia.

"And Mileena." Mileena looked up to her new friend. Scarlet pulled a scythe from her pack. "Take this scythe to the realm of No More Heroes."

"Zasalamel's Scythe?" She asked.

"Ivy gave me a replica that works at the same strength. I need you to take it and use it to revive Alice Twilight and Margaret Moonlight. And while you are there, bring Travis with you."

Scarlet opened a portal that led to Travis Touchdown's universe. "I will not let you down." She then walked through.

Sub-Zero was left alone with Scarlet. "You'll be okay."

"For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. He's living at Enchancia Castle. He's so close to Sofia. If he gets that Amulet, I'll only have myself to blame. Sub, I hate feeling helpless and I'm feeling it now."

"It's going to be alright." Sub-Zero then went to bed.

Scarlet looked at a picture of her with her parents. "Hey, Dad. I'm doing what I can to protect my family from people like Cedric. I know that you can't hear me but I want to do you proud." Scarlet said, then went to her room at the top floor.

* * *

**Sub-Zero, Mileena, and Kitana are from "Mortal Kombat." Link is from Legend of Zelda. Katarina is from League of Legends. Intress and Takinom are from Chaotic.**


	8. The Sting of the Nettle

**Chapter 8**

**The Sting of the Nettle**

In the Kingdom of Enchancia, it was breakfast time. Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James all gathered at the table, but to their shock, Sofia never came down to them.

"Where is Sofia?" Amber asked.

"She went to Scarlet's Palace yesterday afternoon and she hasn't been back ever since." Roland said.

"Your majesties. You have a visitor." Baileywick said, letting Kitana in.

"King Roland the Second. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kitana." the young princess said.

"The Princess of Edenia?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber. Scarlet has sent me here to inform you about your stepdaughter, King Roland."

"Yes?"

Kitana removed her veil as she spoke. "Scarlet and her army are training Sofia to be a _kunoichi. _A female warrior, like some of us are."

"What?!" Roland asked, shocked.

"It is for her safety as wel as the Amulet's." Kitana said. "We have decided that she will continue her training with us at the palace. It is a long walk from here to Cinnibar. Til then, you just have to visit. I'm sorry, certain evil is lurking about. This leaves us no choice. She is surrounded by a group of warriors who would break a leg for her."

"If it is for her own safety, very well." Roland said.

"We won't let you down, your highness." Kitana said, before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"She's training under the Scarlet Warrior? How un-princess like." Amber scoffed.

"That's what you said about her joining the flying derby, Amber." James said. "And there have been plenty of warrior princesses and still are. Scarlet, Mulan, Merida, Kitana."

"That is true. _Maybe I should consider asking Scarlet."_ Amber thought.

* * *

Santa Destroy, California. Travis Touchdown was in his hotel room at No More Heroes Hotel. He was playing with his kitten Jeane and held up the yarn, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman in hot pink clothing walk by.

He grabbed his beam katana and snuck behind as he followed her.

She looked at herself in her mirror, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but smile at her beauty. Her cheekbones were as high as a person's typically are. Her nose was perfectly curved and not flat at all. She felt her nice flat teeth. She pulled her finger out without getting a drop of blood on it as it normally would. She was completely normal. "This is amazing. I love the new me, not just in beauty, but in personality. I think Scarlet may have put some intelligence boost in the potion. How else could I use so many pronouns?" She then slapped herself in the face. "Focus, Mileena. You're here for a job." She pulled out Zasalamel's scythe and walked into the graveyard.

Traivs followed her, nervous. "_She's here to revive an assassin, obviously. But who is it. It better not be Batt."_

Mileena walked right past Jasper Batt Jr.s grave, much to Travis' relief. She arrived in front of two graves and placed the scythe in the ground as it started to glow yellow. She spoke a magic spell.

"With these words I grant you life  
I am here to end your strife  
Travis will bother you no more  
Come back stronger than before!"

A bright circle formed around both graves as two figures emerged from it. Travis shielded his eyes in worry as to who they are. Travis sighed as he saw two assassins he hated to have to kill. There on there hands and knees were the sister assassins, Alice Twilight and Margaret Moonlight.

Margaret and Alice looked over themselves to see not one drop of blood and perfect skin. Even their clothes were perfect. "We're alive!" Margaret hugged her sister and they looked at Mileena.

"Thank you." Alice said. "What may we do for you in return, Mileena?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It was in a story. Though in that you were, no offense, uglier. But I look at you and it's absolutely perfect." Margaret said.

"The Scarlet Warrior gave me a magic potion which made me like this. Whatever the effects are, it's permanent." Mileena told them. "She tasked me to bring you back to life and have you and Travis join the army. Speaking of which, you can come out now Travis!"

Travis kicked the ground and emerged from behind the tombstone. "How'd you know I was here."

"I can smell your scent. Heightened senses, sorry."

"Okay. I'll join you guys. I hated to kill these two anyway, no offense. I just couldn't let you get to Batt first."

"None taken."

Mileena opened the portal and they walked in.

* * *

It was 10:00 P.M. Scarlet had just finished her meditating in the training hall. She went up to her bed and changed into her lovely nightgown. Her tiara hung safely on her lamp. While she is a princess, she saves the attire for her royal duties. She then went to sleep in her comfortable magenta canopy bed.

Meanwhile in the fields in the backyard, Sofia and Katarina were sparring hand-to-hand. No magic, no weapons. It was obviously Katarina's turn to teach Sofia, and Sofia was actually proving to be up to par with her. Katarina then stomped the ground and a board flew to her hand. She held it in front of the young princess and she kicked it into a ton of splinters.

"Excellent work, Sofia." the young assassin said.

"Thank you, Kat." They then bowed before each other.

Back inside the castle, Clover was hopping and exploring the palace, when he saw Ahri walk by him, her nine white tails lashing behind her. Clover was instantly drawn in and hopped after the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Unfortunately for him, foxes have extremely sensitive ears. Ahri smirked and shook her head. "Hi there, Clover."

"Huh, you can hear me?"

"Duh. I used to be a complete fox! Of course I can hear you, cuddly bunny." She picked him up and snuggled him gently, much to his displeasure. Clover then hopped away. "*Scoff* Boys." Ahri then walked to the wall.

* * *

Ivy was in the training hall while Sofia and Katarina headed inside from training. She was rubbing the shoulders of her friend, whom Scarlet told her to get. She wore a white top and a green vest, revealing her slender pauch. Her light-black hair was pulled into two thick braids. She wore white semi-transparent pants. She had two tonfa-style blades on her belt.

"Talim, you realize why Scarlet summoned you?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. I am to remain where I am needed. I'm sworn on my family to protect those who need me." Talim said as Caitlyn walked by.

"Talim is here." Caitlyn said, then she pumped her fist in the air. "I am not disappointed to see her here at all. We need the greatest heroes who ever existed, I can't think of a better candidate from your universe, Ivy, than Talim."

"I won't let you down."

Ryu and Caitlyn were patrolling the outside of the wall. Ryu was looking over the edge with his binoculars. He removed them to see some plant monsters over the horizon coming for the palace.

Caitlyn ran over to him and saw them to. "Nettle."

Ryu took out his conch shell and blew into it, signaling them to be ready. The rest of them except for a sleeping Scarlet ran out of the castle and went in front of the palace doors.

"Sofia. Stay with me." Kitana said.

"Yes, Kitana." Kitana drew out her fan blades, Bayonetta drew her pistols, Mulan drew the sword Ryu pulled out the Dragon Sword, Katarina drew her Tonfa blades, Ivy cracked Valentine, the others took a fighting stance.

"Ezio, 47. Go around the castle and rig it with booby traps." Bayonetta said. She turned to Ivy. "Ivy, is our new hero ready yet?"

Ivy smirked as she cracked Valentine to sword mode. "Talim is as ready as she's ever been."

"Yes maam." The assassins ran off together.

Nettle was arriving at the front of the plant pack on a seat they were lifting. One of them threw a seed bomb at the castle and it caused a loud **BOOM!**

Scarlet was rudely awoken from her nice sleep. She snapped her fingers and changed from her nightgown to her regular attire. She looked out the window and saw Nettle coming.

"Ariana!"

"Yes, sister?" In stepped a 10 year old girl with a vermillion gown, navy blue earrings, and she wore a cat's eye necklace. She wore two armbands around her wrists. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes just like Scarlet.

"Ariana, Nettle is coming. Let's go."

"With pleasure, Scarlet." Ariana snapped her fingers and changed into her warrior outfit. You could see the relation between the sisters. Only Ariana's warrior outfit was a deep navy blue whereas Scarlet's was her namesake.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Nettle." Scarlet said as she and Ariana jumped out of her window and onto the wall.

"Get ready. Their armor is weak at the neck." Scarlet said. "Bayonetta, Ahri. Stay with me."

"Roger." They saw Nettle and her plant monsters approaching.

Sofia got her bo staff ready. "Hey, Scarlet?"

"Yes, Sofia."

"Who is the little girl next to Annie?"

"This is my little sister, Princess Ariana. She has all my powers, it's in our blood."

"Sofia, I serve as an example that you will be just like me with your training." Ariana said, pulling out her spear.

"This is a hierarchy, Sofia. A warrior is a profession that is a hierarchy for boys." Scarlet said.

"I know."

"Still, we're here. Because I'm one of the fastest, smartest, toughest people in the world. And I trained my little sister here to be the same. Just as we are with you." Scarlet said, rubbing her apprentice's head. She then readied herself. She nodded to Bayonetta, who snapped her fingers, replacing Scarlet's boots with boots that contained holsters with pistols like her's.

Scarlet fired her pistol and signaled the fight to begin. Scarlet, Bayonetta, and Ahri landed in a circle surrounded by the plant monsters.

Scarlet picked up Ahri and tossed her through the crowd of monsters. Ahri then ignited her hands with balls of flame. She tossed her fire at two monsters and they were defeated instantly. She then blew a kiss at some and they were drew towards her. She then stuck each of her nine tails into their leaves and ignited them with fire.

Bayonetta had a smile on her face as she and Scarlet ran through next to each other. Bayonetta got onto her hands and kicked her legs, firing her pistol heels and they annihilated the monsters around her. She then summoned an iron maiden behind a monster. Scarlet saw this and created a tornado with her stanced hands and blew the monster into it. Bayonetta closed the iron maiden as it killed the monster.

Kitana flew through the battle, using her fans as her thrusters. She sliced her way through the monsters with her fans, with little to no efforts. She then threw her fans like boomerangs and sliced off the monsters arms and they came back and sliced right through them, exploding them into leaves.

Sub-Zero froze his way through the monsters and obliterated them with a single punch. He then froze an ice path to run up on and slid above the battle. He summoned 10 razor-sharp icicles and kicked them into the monsters and they jutted right through them.

Ivy and Talim stood back-to-back. They nodded and leapt at Nettle's monsters. Talim showed off her fighting skills with her tonfa. She jabbed at them from her sides and kicked as if she were dancing. Sofia saw this as she fought them off with her bo staff and smiled at Talim. Tonfa then backflipped and jabbed both blade edges into a monster, causing it to disintegrate.

Ivy twirled Valentine around herself as she wrapped a monster with it and flicked it into sword mode and it stabbed right through it. She smiled and swung it into another, destroying them both. She flicked it into coil mode and crushed a monster with it. She saw Sofia expertly twirl her bo staff and jab at the monsters with it and she ran over to the young warrior princess. "Rule number 86: jump headfirst into your fears." Sofia nodded as Ivy wrapped Valentine around Sofia's leg and tossed her.

Sofia got onto a flying monster as she jabbed at it with her staff. It flew down as Bayonetta caught Sofia with her hair. She hugged Bayonetta as they continued the fight.

Annie was skipping innocently across the grounds, firing tons of mana-induced fireballs. She then threw up Tibbers and he turned into bear form, tearing through monsters to-and-fro.

Ariana was proving to be just as vicious as her sister in battle.

Ryu was expertly fighting the monsters like the ninja he is. He took out the Dragon Sword and sliced his opponents with it. They were destroyed with one slash as they kept on coming in more and more amounts. He put one monster in an armlock and jumped up as he did his most deadly move. "Izuna Drop!" He spun downward at a spiral as he dropped it and it was destroyed. He stanced his fingers to nimbo his way into unleashing a deadly electrical blast onto the monsters. He then substituted himself and they both ran off.

Link and Caitlyn were at the wall, sniping down on the monsters. Link drew three arrows from his quiver and fired them onto the monsters below. He then drew another arrow and it glowed blue and he fired it onto a monster, freezing it instantly as Ezio dropped down and kicked it into icicles.

Merida fired tons of arrows from her watchtower as Mulan followed suit. Mulan swung her royal family sword through the monsters that were actually on the wall. Once she tossed off a limb, she kicked them off the wall, where they were burned by Takinom's flame orbs.

Caitlyn had her sniper rifle ready to go as she fired into the distance, killing a monster with every shot she took. She then threw a grenade from her belt and it landed in a big group of monsters. It then detonated and they were destroyed.

Intress ran across the battlegrounds on all fours. One monster fired tons of razor sharp thorns at her. She then punched the ground and created a rock wall, preventing them from hitting her. "Rustoxic!" A stream of rust-covered mist fired from Intress' mouth. Once it hit the monsters, it rusted them on the spot. She then pounced up and fired two Flash Kicks, which destroyed the rusted monsters.

Takinom flew from above along with Scarlet on Oleander. They stared as the more monsters they destroyed, the more came. Ahri and Bayonetta came besides them as they flew up. Scarlet turned to Takinom and Bayonetta.

"Get Sofia and Ariana." The devil-like creature and witch nodded as they got the kids.

Takinom held Sofia and placed her onto Oleander as Bayonetta shape-shifted into a griffin and Ariana rode her.

"Let's go." Scarlet said. She pulled out a megaphone. "Take care of them here. We're going after Nettle."

They then flew off, Ahri was swinging through the trees. She was swinging so fast, it was as if she was flying. They then saw Nettle from her perch as they swooped down on her. Ahri tossed a few fox fires at her, and they got her attention.

"Ah, Scarlet. How deliciously perfect." Nettle said with a smirk.

"Murderer." Sofia said.

"Ah, Princess Sofia. How nice to see you again."

"Don't mess with me now Miss Nettle. Scarlet and her army took me under their wing." Takinom chuckled at her statement.

Bayonetta stepped forward. "You want Sofia, you have to go through us."

Nettle waved her backup wand and summoned a giant monster. "Sofia, get ready." Scarlet leaned forward as Sofia's amulet started to glow it's brilliant purple. "Focus your vision on that monster. This new power is my heat beam eyes."

Sofia focused her vision on the monster and her eyes shot out two heat beams, which sent the monster back.

"Okay, Takinom. You're giving her that lesson."

"Duly noted." Takinom said flying up. "Lavalanche!" She stuck out her hands and molten lava shot out of them, bathing the monster in a hot lava bath.

Scarlet jumped off of Oleander and punched the monster in the face multiple times. "Alright Nettle! You can hurt me! You can hurt my family! You can even hurt the things I stand for most! But no one hurts Sofia!" Scarlet said, firing her heat beam eyes out and hurting the monster. She landed on the ground and caused a rock wave with a single punch. It knocked the monster on its back.

"Now, Bayonetta!"

Bayonetta chanted a few words and her hair shot down into a portal as a second opened behind the monster. Out of the second portal came a giant black dragon that grabbed the monster in its jaws. It knawed on the monster and it burst into giant plants and was destroyed.

"You've won this battle. But the war is far from over." Nettle said, flying away.

"I've been running from my past for two long, guys. Ahri, alert Sofia's parents that her stay is going to be longer than I expected. As of right now..."

Sofia leaned in to hear as she shook in nerves as to what Scarlet was about to say. "... we are at war."

* * *

**Talim belongs to Soulcalibur. Margaret, Alice, and Travis belong to No More Heroes. This story will now be continued in a series of different stories where the team has missions in different universes of different media. A couple rules here, only from shows/movies I've watched or video games I've heard of. See you in the next chapter of the Scarlet Saga, Korra's Redemption.**


End file.
